


Undercover Agent

by berriofclouhs



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriofclouhs/pseuds/berriofclouhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach plays the lead role in the much-anticipated upcoming movie about an undercover police officer in a famous drug ring. What he anticipated was a riveting plot, a lot of action and thrills, and a scare or two. What he didn't anticipate was the sexy second male lead, Sean McLoughlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1- Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets his director and one of his coworkers.
> 
> \--Oh no, he's hot!--

_Undercover Agent_ , read the title of the thick manuscript, in Times New Roman, 40 point font.  _July, 2014. Mark Fischbach/John Hunter_.

 

Mark blew out a breath. So this was it.

 

When he had accepted the role of John Hunter a few months back, his agent hadn’t told him much about the role, only that it had been adapted from an autobiography of a former police officer that had gone undercover and busted the influential and elusive drug ring, The Redhorn Group. The book detailed how the police officer had managed to smuggle his way into the drug ring and gain the trust of the drug lords. He then started the treacherous climb upwards in rank through killing, smuggling, making deals, and blackmailing. Along the way, he dealt with druggies, trained assassins, raids, and battled an addiction to cocaine, meth, and speed that almost killed him. Eventually, he gained enough trust, power and influence to become the trusted second hand man to the #1 drug lord, and that was when he reported back to his superiors and busted the entire Redhorn Group, as well as several other powerful drug rings. As fascinating as the story was, there was a detail not well mentioned in the autobiography- that this officer had a partner- a  _male_  partner, whom he contacted through small slips of paper smuggled out in a shipment of drugs.

 

Which was where the movie came into play. The directors wanted to further illustrate the effect his partner had on his decision to enter the drug den undercover and his struggle with coming out to the police force, which could cost him his career.

 

A hand on his right shoulder made Mark startle and look up from his script. Standing behind him was his longtime friend Felix, a fellow actor and director. More importantly,  _his_  director. For this film, anyway.

 

“I see you’ve already started on your homework.”

 

Mark shrugged, looking down at the thick stack of papers on his lap. “Never too late to start. Besides, with the amount of work up ahead, it’s preferable to stay ahead.”

 

“Ever the hard worker,” Felix grinned, clapping Mark on the back. “Don’t work too hard now, you hear?  _Have fun_.”

 

“You know me, Felix. Fun all day, e’rryday,” Mark quipped. He glanced behind Felix, spotting someone else entering the set. A small-ish someone, with short hair hidden in a beanie, but wearing a graphic tee, tight jeans and  _oh so stylish kicks._

 

Felix turned around to look as well, recognition dawning on his face as he realized who he was looking at.

 

“Oh, that’s Sean McLoughlin. He’s somewhat well known. Played the boss in the movie-”

 

“- _Redemption_ ,” Mark finished. “Which also got a Best Screenplay Award at Indie Film Fest.”

 

“Yup,” Felix beamed. “You really know your stuff. Been scoping out your coworkers?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Mark groaned, punching Felix none too gently on the shoulder. “You know it’s not like that. I just have an  _appreciation_  for good movies, something  _you_  should try to cultivate, being a director and all.”

 

“And hot guys,” Felix interjected, wiggling his eyebrows. “Admit it, he’s kinda hot. Especially in a suit and tie.”

 

“I do not," Mark protested, turning pink, then red from embarrassment.

 

_Damn you Felix, knowing me so well!_

 

“Well, maybe you can  _appreciate_  how he’s going to be your onscreen  _partner_  for the next year,” Felix responded, to which Mark choked suddenly and violently.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Oh look, he’s coming this way!” Felix chirped suddenly. “Later!”

 

“What? Why? Wait, Felix-!”

 

Mark spun around and suddenly got a faceful of beanie. He sputtered, trying to get the taste of fluff out of his mouth.

 

“Mother of humpback whales-!" the same chipper voice swore, before noticing Mark.

"Oh, sorry, didn’t see ya there,” the voice apologized. “Are ya alright?”

\------

Hey guys, author here. I hope you are enjoying the story, even though the first chapter felt like crap (to me at least). It will pick up and get better, I promise! I really want to take it slow and really flesh out the character development and relationships so they seem real and in character, so I'm just going to take it easy. Because of this, there will probably be a lot of chapters, so be warned, you're in for a ride! I will try to work in a few fandom jokes and real life details here and there, so be on the lookout. I've already added a few in this chapter. In order, they are:

 

1) Mark and Felix's friendship (in real life they're also friends and Jack has also said that Felix is just as cool in real life as onscreen.)

 

2) The outfit Jack is wearing is the one he actually wore in the ["Markiplier and Friends" panel from Pax Prime of 2015](https://twitter.com/markiplier/status/638109340021362688), plus the beanie from [here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/55053ab8171b6a6dab1c2de587cddb5c/tumblr_inline_nol2beWSBt1t1jr4s_500.jpg). I don't know why I had him wear a beanie, since technically it's July and it must be so hot, but hey, he's Jack.[  
](https://twitter.com/markiplier/status/638109340021362688)

 

3) "the boss" joke- Jack is a boss, period. And he punches like buttons LIKE A BOSS.

 

4) the movie Redemption- name borrowed from the game he played, [Road Redemption](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubxp7FwAvAU).

 

On another note, who else thinks Felix is a lil' shit, leaving suddenly like that?


	2. Page 2- Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Fischbach plays the lead role in the much-anticipated upcoming movie about an undercover police officer in a famous drug ring. What he anticipated was a riveting plot, a lot of action and thrills, and a scare or two. What he didn't anticipate was the sexy second male lead, Sean McLoughlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get to know each other some more.  
> I'm really sorry this chapter is so late! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me!

“Yeah, I’m all right,” Mark was quick to apologize. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was turning-”

“Yer fine,” the other reassured. “I’m not hurt or anythin’.”

Sighing in relief, Mark took a moment to size up his fellow actor.

 _Small_ , was the first word that came to mind. Mark himself was no giant, standing at an average 5’10’’, but having friends who were six feet or taller really made him look like a shrimp in comparison- which was why he started to work out more and build muscle. He was proud of his guns, dammit!

Suddenly realizing he had spaced out, Mark quickly snapped to reality and found the blue-eyed Irishman looking at him questioningly.

_Shit, Mark, he asked you a question and you don’t even know what it was because you were spacing out like an **idiot**!_

Thanks, brain.

“Uh, I… um… sauerkraut?” Mark answered, hoping to at least get close to what was asked.

“Uh, sure. I can call you ‘sauerkraut’ if you’d like, but don’t blame me when everyone asks who that is,” Sean chuckles.

Mark felt his face heating up. “Oh, no, my name isn’t ‘sauerkraut’, it’s Mark. Mark Edward Fischbach,” he blurted out. “I don’t know why I just told you my full name. Shit.”

Sean just laughs, his eyes full of mirth. “I’m Sean William McLoughlin. Or just Jack.” He stuck his hand out.

Mark, still slightly flustered, took the hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Jack smiled. This time, his smile was full of warmth, and Mark couldn’t help smiling back. It was like the other man’s energy was contagious.

“Hey, kinda random question, but do you like coffee?” Sean- no, Jack, asked.

“Like it? I live on it,” Mark replied.

“Same,” Jack reciprocated, eyes going wide. “Man, I can’t even function in the mornin’ without it,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” Mark agreed. “Hey, I think there’s some coffee right now in the staff room. Wanna grab a cup and chat?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

_-fast forward time-_

“So I guess this movie’s s'pposed to be a triple A title?” Jack asked absentmindedly, flipping through his script.

“Yeah, looks like it’s high budget,” Mark replied, flipping through his own script.

They had been drinking coffee for the past hour and looking through the script together. It turns out Jack, like Mark, was also a workaholic and liked to get his work done early.

So when Mark offered to run through the script with him and do a sort of read-over before the actual reading session, Jack responded positively and enthusiastically. So far, they had only read through the first ten pages, but the plot was already very intriguing- and very blush-inducing. There were numerous intimate scenes between their characters-which made sense since they were lovers, after all- and, although Mark and Jack tried their best to voice those scenes with the proper emotions, it still came across as very mechanical and robotic, with not a lot of chemistry.

With a lot of inappropriate jokes cracked and a lot of laughs had, Mark could feel the ice between them slowly breaking.

\------

Hey everyone, author here!

I hope you liked this second chapter. I honestly don’t feel like I did a good job with this chapter. There’s too much dialogue, and it’s too cringy, and it’s just…bad. On top of all that, I am so late with this chapter. I’m really sorry guys I really didn’t mean to leave such a big gap between the chapters, I had a major brain freeze after I finished the first chapter, and I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to continue this story anymore. Fortunately, I read over the first chapter a few times, and every time I read it, I just had the urge to continue it, so I did. I really hope you guys like this story, because I’m not really sure what will happen to this story from here on out. I have a general idea of the progression of the story and a few major events that should happen, but beyond that, I have nothing planned. Each chapter will basically be written on a whim, sort of.

That being said, I’m not sure of the schedule for this story. I have a planned vacation to visit my grandparents for the summer, followed by a new job and more classes, so updates might be few and far in between. If you guys really like this story, please let me know, and thank you for putting up with my complete lack of schedule! Thank you everyone for all the kudos and kind comments on the story! (and I’m really sorry for this long author’s note! Eep.)

Easter eggs for this chapter:

  1. Jack being small and Mark working out- this really doesn’t need to be said, but both Mark and Jack are smol. Mark is actually 5’10’’ and only slightly taller than Jack, but definitely more muscular (and _very_ proud of his new muscles, hehehe.) Mark’s tall friends are- you guessed it, Wade and Bob. (And Matthias.)
  2. ‘sauerkraut’- Mark mentioned in a collab with friends that he likes stuff most people don’t like. For example, sauerkraut and kimchi. (I suppose it’s because of his dual German and Korean heritage.)
  3. coffee- Mark and Jack LOVE coffee. Just look at all the Instagram pictures Jack has of his coffee mug collection and the giant coffee maker in the background of Mark’s live action videos. Enough said.
  4. workaholics- both Mark and Jack have said that they are workaholics. But [this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6015834cbcc7920943769c8675ca7ba9/tumblr_o3v7h8EXPh1v4b5kwo1_500.png) proves otherwise.



**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first fic. I hope you like it!


End file.
